


You are the only one..

by dykemcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lesbian Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemcgrath/pseuds/dykemcgrath
Summary: Supercorp Teen AULena and Kara are best friends. Kara is still on/off with Mike which causes tension between her and Lena. They both realise why after finding themselves alone together at a party and discovering they are much more than just best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena’s parties were always so loud, filled with the sounds of music set to dangerously high volumes and drunken teens shouting at one another, slurring through broken words as they did so. Tonight was different, this night seemed to have a different feel about it, though that may just have been because Kara had snuck off away from the crowds to the expansive, all-white living room, to escape the chaos of it all. It was just her alone with a six-pack of beers and a bottle of no doubt expensive tequila in the huge Luthor living room. She had never really like tequila before but it had acted as a reminder of Lena, her first time drinking it had been at one of Lena’s infamous parties, it felt safe to her, carried some sort of loose nostalgia she was keen to hold on to. Kara had always enjoyed being alone, social settings like this weren’t her scene, truthfully she had only gone because Lena had seemed so excited when she invited her, grinning as she extended the invite to the blonde only days before. Kara felt bad for having left everyone, parties were social, she should be mingling.

A familiar voice broke her guilty train of thought, “Hey stranger, what are you doing partying on your own?” It was Lena, of course, it was. Kara had grown rather fond of Lena’s voice over the months that they had become close friends.

“I could ask you the same. Not enjoying the extravagance of your own party so you’ve come to kick it with the loner and her tequila?” Kara joked at the gorgeous brunette before her, raising the tequila bottle as she did so, a subtle jab at her own obvious distaste for such large social events.

“Hm, something like that,” Lena chuckled, softly “but now that I’m here, I might as well join you.” The youngest Luthor made her way over to the pristine, white sofa and sat beside Kara. She reached over and grabbed the almost full bottle of tequila from the table Kara had placed it down on, opening it and taking a swig before offering it back to the blonde beside her. Kara thought to decline the offer but the look Lena gave her changed her mind.

“I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a while, not like this. I miss you, Lena” Kara said, her voice had lost its upbeat tone, she was serious, she had missed Lena like crazy. They had both got so caught up in their school work and she knew Lena had been going through a lot, with Lex getting in constant trouble and her battles with her mother. They hadn’t connected in weeks.

“Well with everything that happened, I guess we just haven’t had the chance. I miss you too Kara, everything’s been so hectic I feel like I haven’t had a second to even catch my breath.” Lena sighed, watching carefully as Kara brushed her long blonde waves behind her shoulder, completely unaware of how it made her feel.

The truth was, Lena had always been attracted to Kara, not that she’d admit it to anyone, herself included but she’d always had a liking towards her. The night they had sat, huddled together on Kara’s sofa after Lena had gotten into another row with her mum, something that had become a rather regular occurrence. They had just held each other, opened up to one another in ways they never knew possible. Kara had held Lena in her strong arms, stroking her dark hair as she cried into her shoulder. That night, was the first time they had actually seen each other, as something more than friends, it seemed so natural. Now, with them alone together, Kara felt as if it was happening again.

“It’s been a rough few months. I never got the chance to apologise, you know for the lying and the sneaking around. You’re my best friend, Lena, I should’ve told you. I hurt you” Kara was careful with her words, she didn’t want to bring up Mike even indirectly, she knew it hurt Lena that she had lied, that she hadn’t told her they were back together. What Kara didn’t know was that her having lied wasn’t what hurt Lena, it was that she was with Mike in the first place, Lena was forced to watch them together, wishing Kara would rest herself against Lena the way she did Mike.

“Kara, it’s not a problem really, don’t apologise. I would’ve probably lied too had I been in your position, you weren’t ready, I respect that.” Lena’s reassuring words helped to calm Kara down. She knew it had taken a while for Lena to trust her, and she understood why she wasn’t about to let Mike come between that. Lena shot Kara a soft smile as if to let her know she hadn’t lost her.

“I really have missed you, Lena. I mean it” Kara broke the silence, almost instantly regretting her words, not that she didn’t miss Lena, of course, she did. Kara regretted feeling as though she had gone too far, had she pushed the boundaries of their friendship, Lena knew she missed her, she didn’t need to hear it again.”

“Are you flirting with me, Danvers?” Lena tilted her head and let out a soft laugh just as she had between sobs the night they’d stayed up all night on Kara’s sofa.

Kara was taken aback, she didn’t think Lena would have been so forward, they were best friends, nothing more. She had just broken up with Mike, surely Lena didn’t actually think she had been trying to flirt with her, maybe she was. Kara’s first thought was to brush it off, to play it cool as she could so well, but she realised, in that split second, that she didn’t want to brush it off. No, she wanted to see how far she could take it, how Lena would react.

“Maybe” She smirked.

Lena was just as shocked as Kara had been only moments before, she thought Kara would have Ade a sarcastic comment or shrug it off, but she hadn’t. She had left room for possibility, and Lena liked it, she planned to take full advantage of this new found possibility. Kara was quirky, and nerdy, and absolutely gorgeous. Kara had a strong frame, and broad shoulders which Lena often felt herself staring at, she was intrigued by her and this had only opened up her intrigue further.

“So what if I am, Miss Luthor?” Kara finished, unnerved by the lack of any response.

Lena found herself surprised by Kara’s flirtatious prompt. Her mind began to drift, conjuring up all the possible outcomes in her head, she questioned herself, was she really about to do this? Within seconds, her mind was made up, she hesitated ever so slightly before inching herself closer to Kara. Her breathing heavy and her heart rate quickening, she leaned her head towards the blonde’s and pressed their lips together. Kara wasted no time in kissing her back, she placed her hand against Lena’s shaped waist and pulled her in. Lena’s hand traced the side of Kara’s face and held it, her paper-white, thin fingers grasping the back of the Super’s neck while her thumb rested against her sharp jaw. In that moment, everything seemed to click, it all made sense.

Kara leaned back into the sofa, using her elbows to prob her up. She shifted her right leg off of the ground an manoeuvred it around Lena so that the Luthor was now in between her legs. Lena leaned further into their kiss, releasing from it every so often, her tongue wetting Kara’s lips as she did so before resuming. The movement causing Kara to drop her elbows, so that she was now lying flat with Lena practically led on her, one leg on either side of her hips. Both of Kara’s hands were now wrapped around lena’s waist and she was pulling her further into the kiss barely stopping for a breath. Kara’s hand slipped off from Lena’s waist and found itself intertwining her fingers with Lena’s own above her head.

“Lena” Sam called, echoing from another room. “Lena, where did you go?”


	2. All to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get interrupted and it makes them question what either of them is doing there. Lena finds herself resenting Mike, jealous of his relationship with Kara. Sam grows suspicious of Kara and Lena’s own relationship.

 

Lena, where did you go?” Sam called again, her voice nearing the pair still intertwined on the sofa.

At the sound of Sam’s voice, Kara had immediately pulled away from the kiss she had been so fondly engaging in. She shot off of Lena as fast as she could which, being Kara, was pretty fast. her stomach had dropped, having forgotten the publicity of it all and Sam had almost caught them. What was she doing? This wasn’t like her, at all. You love Mike this is wrong, she told her self as her heart rate quickened but she couldn’t help but question it. In the year she had been with Mike, not once had he kissed her like that, not once had she felt as connected to Mike as she did to Lena in the brief moment their lips touch. Was this what it felt like to truly connect with someone, had she really been lying to herself all this time?

 

“Sam?” Lena’s melodic voice called back, almost shaking with the adrenaline of nearly having been caught. Realising their hands were still grasping one another, Kara pulled her own away just as Sam stumbled into the room, visibly tipsy.

 

“Lena, I thought you were getting ice?” She questioned “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t take twenty minutes to get ice, and I’m certain you wont find it in here.” Her words were laced with obvious suspicion as she noticed the red faces of her two best friends, and their panicked expressions.

 

“Of course, sorry Sam. I managed to get distracted.” Lena replied, nonchalant as to not give away what heads just happened between her and Kara. “ Can I trust you to find it on your own? Or do you need a chaperone?” Lena laughed, cautious not to arouse any more suspicion in Sam than she was sure was already there.

 

“No, I don’t think you can. I’ll take you up on that chaperone offer.”

 

“As you wish, Kara I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

“Well, I’ll be here” Kara shrugged, waving Lena off as she followed Sam down the long corridor to the kitchen.

Kara slumped back into the white sofa, letting the cushions engulf her. What had she done? more importantly, why didn’t she regret it? *ping*Mike had text her again, for what had to have been the fifth time that night, “Do u need a lift, babe? X” it read. Mike was a douchebag, that was for sure, but he was sweet and he was always there, he cared about Kara. *ping*Mike, again, “Outside x” . He may have been sweet but he was impatient, he felt entitled to Kara in a way which made her feel like a prize more than a person.*ping* seventh text from Mike, he really was impatient wasn’t he? “Babe, outside now or I’m leaving x”Kara wanted to wait for Lena, she wanted them to have a long talk about everything that had happened but Mike was her ride home.

Lena strolled back into the living room moments later, bucket of ice in one hand and two cold beers in the other, to find it empty. Her mind instantly filled with regret, she had clearly scared Kara off by moving too soon. She couldn’t comprehend it, why had Kara kissed her back, and she had _**really**_ kissed her. Why would she just bolt?

Lena’s phone buzzed from inside her pocket, she rolled her eyes knowing it would be Kara making excuses for why she’d left.

 

“I’m really sorry, Lena. My ride home was early :/“

“You mean Mike? I would’ve taken you.” Lena was upset, and as much as she didn’t Kara to know, she was too angry not to question whether she had left with Mike. He was no good for her, he never had been.

 

“Please don’t. You’ve been drinking Lena.”

Lena didn’t even have the heart to respond, she wiped the tears which had begun to trickle down her pale cheek, choking back the lump forming in her throat. Breathing deeply, she swiped the tequila bottle from the white marble counter and turned back out of the room, calling out to Sam as she did so. She would never show it, but Lena was disappointed, heartbroken even, by Kara’s sudden departure. The Luthor had hoped to make a move since her Halloween party only months before, the way Kara had looked at her from across the room was unlike anyone had ever done before, it had made her feel things shed never felt before. Now she’d finally made that move, she felt somewhat free, regardless of Kara’s leaving. There was nothing holding her back, nothing left to hide. Gone would be the days of regret after every interaction with Kara, regret of not having just kissed her.

Lena spent the night unable to sleep, she couldn’t let the thought escape her, she had been pleasantly surprised by how good of a kisser Kara had been, to her knowledge she had only ever been with Mike yet she seemed to experienced. Mike was so lucky, yet so undeserving. Their kiss replayed in her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder what may have happened had Sam not interrupted. Little did Lena know, Kara had been thinking the same thing, dreaming of Lena’s soft lips, of holding her hands, intertwining their fingers as they led together.

Kara was awoken the next morning by the blaring of her alarm, the blinding sun streaming in through her large bedroom window prevented her from falling back to sleep despite her efforts to do so. The clock read six, which Kara regarded was far too early to be getting out of bed. School wouldn’t start until nine, and so she had plenty of time to kill. Staring into her wardrobe, she could’ve sworn she had more clothes and yet all she could pick out were the same five outfits in different colour schemes, typical. Kara deliberated with herself for longer than was necessary before picking the standard ripped jeans, flannel and leather jacket as she wore most often. She then bolted down the stairs, eager to eat as much as she could before she had to leave.

 

“Kara, that you?” Alex called from the kitchen, no matter how early Kara would get up, Alex always seemed to be up and ready before her

“Yeah its me, Al. Just getting breakfast.” She called as she made her way toward her sister, who had already made herself a bowl of cereal.

“I’m heading to practice in a minute, I need to get some laps in before school. Do you need a ride?” Alex began slurping the milk from her bowl, obviously in a rush to leave.

“Uh, I’m alright actually, thank you though.”

“Cool, I’ll be home late tonight and Mum wont be back for another couple days.” Alex began to rustle for her keys, her tone hurried and her expression panicked.

“ Oh okay, I’ll probably just stay with Lena or Sam, or I’ve got my key if not.” Alex had already left before Kara could finish but she didn’t care, the thought of staying with Lena took her back to the night before.

Perched on the bar stool at her wooden kitchen island, much less extravagant than Lena’s. Kara yanked her phone out of the pocket of her leather jacket, typing in the four digit code (Alex’s birthday) and pulled up her messages, more than aware that Lena had ignored her last message. She began typing regardless;

“Hey, can I swing by before school? We need to talk.” Clear and concise, Kara decided it was perfect.

“Is this because you know mothers out of town? What are you up to Danvers?” Lena’s response was quicker than Kara had expected, as if she had been waiting for Kara to text her, which she most likely had.

“I just need to talk to you Lena, please. We can walk from yours.”

“Sure Kara, come over, but were not walking.”

“See you in ten”

Kara had forgotten just how big Lena’s house was. Sure she’d been there the night before, and a thousand times before that but the enormity of it still managed to surprise her. The front doors were grand and intricate designs had been carved into the wood, they were easily twice the size of her. If she didn’t have super strength, she was sure her knock would have been barely audible. Lena swung the large door open with ease and a smile, beginning up the opulent staircase, Kara in tow. Trekking up that staircase was like a workout, even for Kara and the pair dropped onto the end of Lena’s expansive bed.

Lena’s voice cut through the silence the two had made laying next to one another. “What did you want to talk about?” She questioned, turning her head to face Kara’s, dreading what she was to say. “Uh.. last night.” Kara mumbled back to her, “I just, I think we should talk about last night.”

“What about it, Kara?” She pushed, the proximity of her and the blonde had her heart racing, she bit her lip in an attempt to calm her down Kara’s eyes pierced her own.

 

“I just, well, you know.” Kara’s head inched closer to Lena’s and their breathing began to sync, rapid and deep breaths.

“No, Kara, I don’t think I do know.” She smiled softly, of course she knew, how could she not? Lena placed her lips against Kara’s, kissing her. Shocked by Lena’s boldness, Kara pulled back slightly, not enough to break their kiss but just enough for her to take it in, to fully realise what was happening. Lena’s hand found Kara’s hip while her other cradled the nape of Kara’s neck, tugging at the hair tied up in her pony tail, releasing a small moan from the blonde. She pushed Kara back onto her enormous bed, and sat against her pelvis, grazing her own against it and taking great pleasure from every slight pause in Kara’s breathing, every time it’d get heaving before regulating again. Their kiss didn’t once break, it only deepened, Kara’s palms residing on Lena’s soft cheeks, pulling her back every time she dared to pull away for air.

Lena’s lips left Kara’s, red from their prolonged session, and instead became planted on her neck, moving lower until they reached her clavicle. Each time Lena’s lips would touch Kara’s skin, her back would arch and her eyes would crawl back into their sockets, almost commanding Lena to continue, imploring her to do more. Lena pulled herself from Kara’s skin and propped herself up, still on top of her. Kara’s strong hands were wrapped around Lena’s small waist. Kara pulled Lena back towards her, eager to find out where they would go without interruptions, as she did so, Lena caught sight of the digital clock on her bedside. She shot of the bed almost instantaneously, quicker than they had jumped off of one another the night before.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, confused, and quite frankly upset. She turned to the clock Lena had been staring at, seeing 8.45 flashing in green.

“Oh, shit!”

“Shit, indeed” Lena echoed the words of the blonde still led on her bed, she wasn’t particularly bothered by being late but them walking in late together was a coincidence she could bear to avoid. Sam was suspicious enough as it was.


End file.
